Simulador de recuerdos
by Joy Hamato
Summary: /Song-fic de Paint the town green/ Fugitoid ha cuidado de las tortugas un tiempo ya, y se ha dado cuenta de la falta que le hace su planeta y su padre. Asi que con ayuda de su intelecto, fabrica una maquina que les ayude a evocar todos aquellos recuerdos que creen poder olvidar, precisamente para que se queden en ellos siempre. Aunque al final es solo eso. Un simulador...
**O-O-O**

 _ **Abre los ojos y ve hacia afuera,**_

 _ **encuentra un "¿Por que?"**_

 _ **Te han rechazado**_

 ** _y ahora no puedes encontrar lo que dejaste detras_**

 ** _Avril Lavigne_**

 **O-O-O**

Ya había estado trabajando en el simulador casi desde que le dijeron que iba a tener que cuidarlos por un tiempo indefinido. Había ido a Nueva York antes de que llegara a su fin, y había juntado toda la información que necesitaba. Edificios, habitaciones, dojos, incluso centro comerciales… todo lo que un adolescente podría ocupar. Un adolescente que haya perdido todo.

Hasta que llegaron comenzó a ponerle ganas de verdad. Hasta que los vio llorar y lamentarse, fue cuando realmente le importaron. Incluso la niña pelirroja. Y el jovencito con boca de cueva que siempre los acompañaba. Aunque solo le habían dicho que iba a cuidar a cuatro, no le importo tener a dos mas. ¿Qué tan diferente iba a ser de todas formas?

 _Se que extrañas estar en casa, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuviste aquí._

 _Y la vida que tuviste en Dublín ahora no es nada mas que un sueño._

 _Para estar ahí en el momento lo darías todo._

Compró todo lo necesario. Gasto todo el dinero que tenia guardado en relevar las fotografías que había tomado, en que se las pasaran a un formato que hiciera que pudiera convertirlo en 3D. Metales (que no sobraban), químicos, entre otras cosas. No le dijo a nadie para que esta haciendo todo eso. No fuera a ser que alguno le dijera a alguien que buscara a las tortugas y terminaran heridos por su culpa.

Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para evitar pensar en eso. Funcionaba para reajustar sus cables.

Hizo la parada en el planeta necesario y dejo que ellos corrieran libres por el lugar. El miedo a que se perdieran no existía en absoluto. No lo sabían pero en sus trajes habían localizadores, así que si uno se perdia, podía teletransportarlo fácilmente a la nave.

"¿No crees que es un poco… extremo?" preguntó una parte de el.

No, no lo era. Eran los mismo localizadores que usaba con sus robots cuando aun los tenia. Aunque los adolescente no eran robots…

 _Esta bien, porque hoy pintaremos la ciudad de verde._

Algunas noches, los seis se encerraban en la habitación de alguno de ellos y platicaban de sus cosas. De su escuela, de sus amigos y de todo lo que había en la tierra. Cuando eres el único sobreviviente de tu planeta, hay muchas cosas que puedes hablar de ella.

Aunque se supone que es "privada" y que debería estar haciendo otras cosas cuando ellos están haciéndolas, a veces se metía en el sistema de cámaras de seguridad y escuchaba con una taza de cocoa en las manos. Tambien tomaba notas sobre cosas que pensaba que podían ser importantes, y las agregaba a sus archivos de información sobre planetas. En unos cuantos días, el documento llamado "TIERRA" era el que mas información tenia.

—¿Qué tanto recuerdan de la tierra?—preguntó Mikey. Estaba acostado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Donatello.

—Muchas cosas.—contestó este—.No es como… si hubiéramos pasado décadas aquí.

Para el habían sido décadas. Décadas con sus reuniones que se supone que no debería escuchar. Como el buen cuidador que era.

—Yo extraño mucho mi escuela…—murmuro Abril con tono melancólico—.Las tareas, los amigos… no tenia muchos, pero algo es algo.

—Yo las fiestas…—dijo Casey, intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto—.Todo eso de ir a la disco, a la casa de un amigo con chicas… Los cumpleaños eran lo mejor. A veces podíamos convencer que unas chicas se besaran, sobre todo en el cumpleaños. O que se tocaran las tetas mutuamente…

—Callate, que no quiero saber mas detalles.—lo interrumpió Donnie. Todos se partieron de risa y Rafael le lanzo una almohada a la cara del humano. Se la regreso, un poco mas fuerte. Pero se rió.

 _Y tus amigos están en el teléfono,_

 _Estamos cerca del día de San Patricio y te mata que no estes ahí._

 _Pero la vida te puso en el camino._

—Yo extraño mi casa.—dijo Leonardo—.La televisión…

—¡Oh, esa televisión!—exclamo Mikey riéndose un poco.

—…mi cuarto…—siguió diciendo.

—Tenia tanto en mi cuarto…—comentó Rafael.

—…a sensei…—termino, con la voz rota.

Si siguiera siendo humano, probablemente hubiera llorado en ese instante. Cada vez que hablaban de su sensei le partia el corazón. Lo decían como si fuera un recuerdo lejano, casi inexistente. Pero en realidad no debía serlo. Iban a volver a verlo. Solo era cosa de esperar.

—No hables mas.—pidió Abril tallándose los ojos—.Solo logras deprimirme mas…

—Lo siento…—contesto Leo—.Es solo que… quería contestar la pregunta.

—¡Daria todo por que el estuviera aquí!—exclamo Mikey sonriente—.Si viera cuanto hemos crecido estos meses… Yo he crecido tres centímetros. Y también rompi mi record de tomar la mayor cantidad de refresco de un trago. Seiscientos mililitros en treinta segundos.

—Eso es físicamente imposible.—contesto Donnie como el aguafiestas que era.

—¿Sabes que es físicamente posible? Que estés celoso por mis grandes talentos.

—Si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para que estuviera aquí…—susurro Rafa, casi con la voz tan rota como su hermano mayor.

Entonces, el cocoa le resbalo de las manos. Estuvo a punto de caer sobre el mando de las cámaras, pero por suerte eran a prueba de líquidos (eso no lo puso por los adolescentes. Eso lo puso porque tenia la costumbre de que todo se le resbalara)

Mientras limpiaba lo que cayó al suelo, pensó: "¿Por qué no?"

Había estado probando los simuladores a escondidas con las imágenes que tenia de la tierra. Había utilizado algunos muebles y así para darle un poco mas de realismo. No seria tan diferente hacerlo con una persona. Solo ocupaba alguna imagen ¡y ya esta! Un holograma de Hamato Yoshi frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, ocuparía mucha preparación para que pareciera real. Hacer hologramas que su pudieran tocar y que pudieran hablar era algo extremadamente costoso, sobre todo por los materiales…

"Honeycutt… ya has gastado mucho dineros en esos niños" se decía "Un poco mas de dinero no te afectaría en lo mas mínimo. Mira tus ahorros. Seguro que ahí tienes muchísimo"

 _Si tuviera que romper la alcancía,_

 _Gastaría cada moneda en tus sueños._

 _Esta bien, porque esta noche,_

 _Vamos a pintar la ciudad de verde._

No pudo ocultarle la sorpresa a todos. Tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Abril. Uso sus poderes psíquicos para obtener algunos recuerdos y tener una imagen de lo que seria su padre. Se emociono mucho cuando le contó. No paró decir lo asombroso que le sonaba y que a las tortugas les encantaría.

Los escenarios los hizo solo. Trabajo muchísimo en el diseño de la alcantarilla. Incluso se molesto en hacer desastre para que se pareciera mas a su hogar. Esto ultimo le costo mucho, ya que era una persona realmente organizada y crear algo que el odiaba tampoco le provocaba mucho entusiasmo.

—Solo por ellos…—murmuraba mientras dejaba caer algunos envoltorios de dulces—.Solo por ellos… luego ya limpiaras todo esto.

 _Justo como en casa,_

 _Pintemos las calles de nuestro color._

 _Hagamos que este lugar se sienta como el nuestro,_

 _Solo estamos tu y yo._

 _Esta bien, porque esta noche,_

 _Vamos a pintar la ciudad verde._

Después de algunas semanas de planeación, finalmente logro todo listo para su uso. Los hologramas, los muebles, la pantalla verde… parecía que todo estaba en su lugar y que las tortugas podrían disfrutarlo sin problemas.

Pero aun faltaba algo.

La voz.

Eso fue lo que realmente le fastidió. Quería que el holograma, además de que se sintiera, hablara y moviera. Había preparado una especie de robot como molde para el holograma. Así, este tendría todas las habilidades que había preparado.

Pero un faltaba la jodida voz.

Una noche, se digno a sentarse enfrente del micrófono y decir algunas líneas que había preparado. Estaba muy nervioso de cómo resultaría. Cualquier línea mal dicha, que sonara falso o que simplemente no cuadrara, todo su esfuerzo se iría a la mierda.

Miro la pantalla de la enorme computadora. Una línea recta estaba en el centro de todo, señal de que la maquina esperaba que Fugitoid empezara a hablar para grabarlo. Este tomo unas cuantas fichas que tenia preparas, como si aun siguiera en el colegio, y se aclaro la garganta antes de empezar.

—Hijos mios…—se sentía tonto. Era como hablarle a la nada—.Estoy… muy orgulloso de ustedes. De todos y cada uno de ustedes…

La computadora lo repitió, justo con la voz de Hamato Yoshi.

Después de eso, todo fue mucho mas fácil. Las palabras le salian como una cascada, siempre dichas con sinceridad.

—Lamento no poder estar con ustedes en estos momentos…—siguió diciendo—.Pero ustedes pueden seguir aun así. Son unos guerreros fuertes, con muchas cualidades que depende ustedes desarrollar…

Paso otras tres horas mas agregando diálogos y re-programando el robot. Le agrego un sistema de respuestas, haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que las respuestas fueran lo mas correctas posibles. Se termino las ultimas reservas de café que tenia, pero valio la pena.

La noche en que les mostró el resultado, puede que fuera de las mas felices de su vida. Ver sus rostros llenos de emoción y asombro y los cientos de "Gracias profesor" lo llenó de alegría.

—¿Y que están esperando?—les pregunto—.¿Que no piensan entrar?

Los cuatro se miraron y entraron rápidamente. Abril y Casey no entraron. Pensaban que era algo mas personal entre las tortugas y que ellos no debían entrometerse.

Aunque ellos solo miraban que se paseaban por la habitación entre cajas y almohadas, Fugitoid aseguraba que ellos veían todo mucho más real. Que era como si estuvieran en la alcantarilla real.

 _Y viajamos en el metro,_

 _como si fuera la línea Luas._

 _Apresurándonos para llegar a Liffey,_

 _Donde nos besamos por primera vez._

 _Convierte la ciudad de Dublin donde quiera que estemos._

—¿Y todo eso es real?—pregunto Casey.

—Son hologramas pero con masa, que se pueden tocar y ellos pueden tocarte a ti.—contesto pacientemente—.Todo esta programado.

—¿No cree que es algo cruel?

Fugitoid lo volteo a ver.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—quiso saber, intentando no sonar demasiado violento.

—Jugar con sus sentimientos así.—contesto Casey. Este no intento ocultar su molestia—.¿Que tal si no son capaces de aceptar que todo eso se ha ido?

—No se ha ido. Salvaran la tierra. Por eso los trajimos.

¿Qué tan ilegal era matar a alguien?

 _Esta bien, porque esta noche, vamos a pintar la ciudad verde._

—¿Ha pensado en que pasara…—pareció que le costaba un poco decirlo—…si la tierra no regresa? ¿Si Splinter no regresa?

No respondió de inmediato. No quería admitirlo, pero no lo había pensado. ¿Qué seria de los seis? ¿Qué tanto iba a poder cuidar de ellos? Era una bomba de tiempo, en cualquier momento algo pasaba, un cable, un virus… los seis quedarían a la deriva, en un universo no del todo explorado. No confiaba en nadie mas que en el para que ellos se quedaran…

—Ya pensaremos en algo.—fue lo unico que contesto, volteando a ver a las tortugas. Estaban intentando prender lo que seria la televisión.

—Escuche.—dijo Casey con tono amenazador—.Si mis amigos resultan heridos por esa cosa, le juro que…

—Jones, no arruines esto.—lo detuvo Abril—.No les pasara nada. Y si algo pasara, como dijo el profesor, ya pensaremos en algo.

El muchacho no pareció muy de acuerdo con la respuesta. Cuando salieron (para que tuvieran un poco mas de privacidad) Casey se le quedo mirando, desconfiado. El era un adulto, mucho mas maduro que un simple niño terrícola, ¿Qué demonios le iba a importar lo que pensara de el?

Mas tarde, antes de que fuera a dormirse, decidió ir a ver que tal la estaban pasando las tortugas. No pensaba decirles que salieran, pero si le interesaba ver si realmente estaban felices con el resultado.

Los encontró acurrucados al robot. Este los acurrucaba con sus brazos, y lo que seria la cola les cubría los pies. Los cuatro estaban profundamente dormidos, tranquilos como nunca antes los había visto.

No lo veia como ellos, pero seguro que era una escena hermosa.

 _Justo como en casa,_

 _Pintemos las calles de nuestro color._

 _Hagamos que este lugar se sienta como el nuestro,_

 _Solo somos tu y yo._

 _Esta bien, porque esta noche, vamos a pintar la ciudad de verde._

 **Estoy enamorada de Fugitoid, por eso hice esto. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de TMNT (y de la TV y el cine en general) junto con Donnie y Casey. Y dirán, "Oh Joy, ¿Cuándo paso eso?" Cuando me di cuenta que lo podía shipear perfectamente con Rafa, desde ahí. Pero no se sorprendan de mi rareza chicos, que shipeo un anciano y un dorito iluminati, así que…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Lo tenia guardado desde hacia tiempo, pero quería esperar a que se estrenara la temporada cuatro en latinoamerica para que sea como "algo especial" No pude verlo en vivo y en directo porque la señorita quiso irse a una pijamada para ver a su amiga que se fue del cole y pues se le olvido. Pero ya les contare en otra ocacion, aunque se que a nadie le importa.**

 **Bueno, no olviden dejar review, fav, papas fritas y café del Starbucks, y nos vemos pronto! Sayonara Leo.**

 **PD: Para que se rian un poco:**

 **Fugitoid: Jaja, librar un par de choques con docenas de planetoides no nos disuadirá, ¿estoy en lo correcto, chicos?**

 **Leo: ¿¡Esta loco!? ¡Casi morimos allá fuera!**

 **Fugitoid: Exacto. "casi" y casi es un hermoso fenómeno, ¿no crees?**


End file.
